Thinking of you
by Nessie'sLaTuaCantante
Summary: A song fic for "New Moon." BAsed off of KP's latest single . . . full summary inside.


Hey, everyone. I'm bored, and I decided to do a song fic to Katy Perry's latest single, "Thinking of You." It takes place in _New Moon_, and I am using quotes from various characters to lines that I believe should go together. I have the book in my lap, so I'll try to keep the quotes as accurate as possible. . . .

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

BPOV

"Thinking Of You"

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

**No one can or will ever compare to Edward.**

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

**He was perfect, all I could ever ask for. I thought that he would never leave me.**

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**

_You said move on _

**"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."**

**"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the right place for you."**

**"Where you are is the right place for me."**

**"I'm no good for you, Bella."**

**"Don't be rediculous." I wanted to sound angry, but if just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."**

**"My world is not for you," he said grimly.**

**"What happened with Jasper-- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"**

**"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**

_Where do I go_

**You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you sould stay--"**

**"As long as that was best for you," he inturrupted to correct me.**

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

**"I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton after all!"**

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

**It's been four months, and Edward still invades my thoughts.**

**I still have to hug myself tightly, to make sure that I wasn't falling to pieces.**

_Thinking of you _

**Your velvet voice . . .**

_What you would do if_

**How you would hold me . . .**

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

**How your voice would sound when humming my lullaby . . . **

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

**Oh, you amber eyes . . .**

_You're like an Indian summer_

**You made me someone that I would have never been.**

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

**You are the best thing that happened to me.**

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

**"Where you are is the right place for me."**

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

**But I only want you.**

_So the waters I will test_

**But I know Jake won't hurt me.**

_He kissed my lips_

**When I kiss Jake**

_I taste your mouth_

**I taste you**

_He pulled me in _

**His warmth surrounded me, but . . .**

_I was disgusted with myself_

**I still believe that it's you holding me. **

_Cause when I'm with him_

**Jake hugs me, makes me feel almost whole.**

_I am thinking of you_

**I can't listen to music**

_Thinking of you _

**or watch the TV anymore.**

_What you would do if_

**How I would put my head on your chest**

_You were the one _

**And smell your intoxicating scent . . . **

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

**(Page 216) How could I explain so that he would understand? **

_Cause when I'm with him_

**I was an empty shell. Like a vacent house--condemned--for months I'd been utterly unihabitable. Now I was a little improved. The front rom was in better repair. But that was all--just one small piece.**

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

**He deserved better that a one-room, falling-down fixer-upper.**

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

**No amount of investment on his part could put me back in working order.**

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

**Yet I knew that I wouldn't send him away, regardless. **

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

**I needed him too much, and I was selfish. Maybe I could make my side more clear, so that he would know to leave me.**

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

**The thought made me shudder, so Jacob tightened his arm around me . . . **


End file.
